


Gave You Something Gold

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Competitive, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i can't remember the last time i wrote something that is rated G, it's rated g for gay, pearl's a total mom in this fic, steven is the voice of reason lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: No one can beat Amethyst at her own game... No one except for a small green dorito that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by **[this!](http://pocdisneys.tumblr.com/post/132409087310)**

Amethyst laughed harshly as Steven attempted to beat her for the 15th time. 

“I can do it!” Steven grunted. His face was red, and he was shaking violently. 

“Awww, don’t tire yourself out Steven!” Amethyst chuckled. They’ve been going at this for at least an hour. Garnet was out on a solo mission, and Pearl and Steven just couldn’t beat Amethyst at arm wrestling. She was just too strong. 

“Come on Steven take her down!” Pearl encouraged. 

Unfortunately at that moment, Amethyst finished steven off. The table creaked from the weight of Steven’s hand hitting the table. 

“Oww!” Steven groaned as he fell off his chair. Amethyst laughed loudly and Steven huffed.

“AMETHYST THAT WAS A FOUL!” Pearl shouted, defending Steven’s honor. 

Over Amethyst's and Pearl's arguing, Steven almost didn’t hear Peridot and Lapis walk in the temple. 

“Oh hey guys!” Steven greeted the two gems. 

“Hey Steven!” They greeted back in unison. 

“Why is Pearl arguing with Amethyst Steven?” Peridot asked, squinting her eyes at Pearl. 

Steven chuckled. 

“Pearl and I have been trying to beat Amethyst at arm wrestling all morning, but unfortunately she's just too strong." Peridot pondered what Steven said, by rubbing her fingers against her chin. She was about to ask Steven what arm wrestling even is, but before she could Lapis laughed outloud. 

"Strong? Ha! I'll show ya strong. Step aside Pearl!" Lapis shoved Pearl to the side, and sat down in the chair. Amethyst smirked before grabbing Lapis' hand. 

"Ready Lazzy?" 

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Just get on it with it." 

Steven, Pearl, and Peridot watched in anticipation as Lapis' hand quivered. Amethyst's smirked deepened before the loud SMACK of Lapis' hand hitting the table filled the room. Everyone let out the breathe that they had been holding. 

Lapis stared at Amethyst, eyes wide. "Remarkable." is all she said. 

Amethyst nodded. "I sure am."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Amethyst. It's not a flattering look." Pearl teased before taking Lapis' chair. 

"Awwww, Pearl? You're gonna do put yourself through this again? What is this going to be your 15th lost?" 

Peridot watched, fascinated as Amethyst beat Pearl three more times, Steven four, and Lapis seven. Peridot formulated a plan. 

"I would like to wrestle arms with Amethyst now." She announced proudly. 

Pearl and Lapis laughed loudly and Steven looked shocked. 

"Aa-are you sure Peri? You really don't have to." Amethyst blushed lightly, and Peridot waved away her concerns.

"What are you afraid to lose Ames?" Pearl and Lapis laughed even harder. 

"Peridot, if I nor Lapis could beat Amethyst what makes you so sure that you can?" Pearl teased. 

"Yes, you guys are physically stronger, but I have come up with a solution on how to beat Amethyst. Due to my intelligence of course!" Peridot stated proudly. 

"Well, I believe you can do it Peridot!" Steven shouted. Peridot smiled and nodded at him. Lapis got out of the chair facing directly opposite from Amethyst. 

"May you bring homeworld honor." Lapis joked as Peridot sat down. 

"Don't hold back Amethyst." Peridot told her. 

Amethyst smirked. "Sure thing babe." 

Peridot flushed at the pet name. 

Steven, Pearl, and Lapis watched nervously as Peridot grasped Amethyst's hand. 

Before Amethyst had time to even move her hand Peridot kissed her quickly. Amethyst's grasp fell and Peridot quickly slammed Amethyst's hand against the table. 

The other gems laughed and whooped Peri's name as she cheered herself. Amethyst smiled brightly at Peridot. 

Even though Amethyst lost, she felt like the biggest winner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this! If you did, please reblog [this](http://pocdisneys.tumblr.com/post/132409087310) ask!
> 
> [Oforlikelalune](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/amedot-fanfic%0A>This</a>%20%20is%20a%20playlist%20I%20made%20for%20when%20I'm%20writing%20Amedot%20fics!%20%0A%0ACome%20chat%20with%20me%20about%20Amedot%20on%20my%20tumblr!<a%20href=)


End file.
